


A Love Beyond Lifetimes

by Dalasy_Van



Series: 乌尔达哈风俗店系列 [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Blood and Violence, Human Transmutation, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dalasy_Van/pseuds/Dalasy_Van
Summary: 之前朋友约的老板和艾因be的if线，内含人棍、角色死亡等要素扭曲的情感写起来真的太爽了
Series: 乌尔达哈风俗店系列 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583467
Kudos: 9





	A Love Beyond Lifetimes

当人们很久没在格卢西尔特身边见到那位寡言的近侍后，他们惊讶了一会，然后又觉得理所当然。

对于这个薄情且拥有无底洞般欲望的男人来讲，艾因泽恩在他身边陪伴的时间已经久的惊人了。但他果然还是没有躲过被腻烦的命运，这条忠诚的猎犬终究是被他用尽一切追随的人抛弃了。

有人说他流落街头卖淫，有人说他被卖给了其他人，也有人认为他是死了。只有风俗店里一些心思细致的孩子发现，他们的主人心情变坏了。

格卢西尔特结束了一天的工作后回到自己的宅邸，即使失去了得力助手，他的能力依然无可厚非。但对于挑剔的他来说，只有自己才明白没有一个贴心完美的奴仆在身边有多令人火大。他打开了门，看到了那个顺从的身影已经在门边等候。他看起来等了有一会了，地板上已经有不少溢出的母乳。而在看到格卢西尔特进门之后，他更是激动的从屁股里漏出了淫水，蠕动着蹭到格卢西尔特脚边吻他的皮鞋。

“滚开，废物。”

看到殷勤的艾因泽恩，格卢西尔特反而怒火中烧，他踢开了艾因，镶嵌在艾因四肢上精致华丽的金属磕在地板上发出硬邦邦的响声。那名拥有强健肉体的近侍如今变成了失去四肢的悲惨模样，完全就是一个连狗都不如的废物，因为被主人踢打产生快感的他蜷在角落抽搐着。看着只剩下肉便器这一功能的艾因泽恩，今天生意上被胡搅蛮缠的家伙浪费时间的怒气又起来了。“给我把你漏出来的东西舔干净。”格卢西尔特冷冷的命令道，艾因立刻蠕动过去舔舐他漏出来的奶水和肠液。格卢西尔特踩在他的屁股上，用鞋底碾着柔软的臀肉。他的鞋尖抵着艾因的肉穴，那个下贱的穴立刻流着口水不雅的张开，谄媚的吸吮着鞋尖。艾因一边用舌头清扫地板，一边屁股忘情的扭动起来，他拼命顶着屁股想要把主人的鞋尖推进自己的后穴。他的举动总算是让格卢西尔特满意了一些，他语调没那么冷酷了，让艾因泽恩打扫干净以后把自己鞋面上的那些淫汁也添了。艾因激动的从喉咙里挤出了颤音，就像狗的欢叫。他舔干净了格卢西尔特的鞋，察觉到主人的心情变好了，于是乖巧的凑过去咬咬他的裤管，他一边叼着裤管的布料一边用渴求的眼神望着格卢西尔特，算是他的示好和撒娇。格卢西尔特心情好的时候会抱着他进屋然后做爱，当他被抱在温暖的怀抱里时经常会兴奋的一边翻白眼一边高潮，就算把淫乱的汁液喷的到处都是也不会被责怪。他好喜欢那种被幸福填满的感觉。

不过目前格卢西尔特的好心情似乎止步于此了，他没有抱起艾因泽恩的意思，而是给了他一个眼神示意他自己跟过来。艾因努力的摆动着他短小的四截肢体，肢体断面嵌着的金属盖刮擦着地板，营造出异样的脚步声。一想到要被主人使用他就快高兴的原地高潮了，他的乳头和鸡巴都勃起了，鸡巴的顶端甚至抵住了地面，看起来倒比他残废的肢体更有力量。他在主人身上闻不到其他人的味道，这令他安心，意味着他在格卢西尔特的心中仍有不可替代的地位。他的主人依然选择把肉棒赏赐给变成废物的自己，艾因一想到这个就高兴的摆动起屁股，好像那里有一条尾巴。

格卢西尔特在一面固定着几个铁环的墙前停了下来。艾因缩了缩身子，他不喜欢这个地方，虽然如果是主人的命令他一定会听话。在刚刚被切断四肢的那几天，他四肢端的金属盖被拴上链条挂在这面墙上，作为一个装饰物。而格卢西尔特真的对待他就如风俗店里的敖龙族摆件和曾经的那位大少爷一样，熟视无睹。不仅如此，他要在墙上看着心爱的主人和其他的精灵族寻欢作乐，这让他难耐的喷出不堪的体液。有一次格卢西尔特命令和他做完的收藏品去舔干净艾因喷出的液体，那个面容媚人的精灵故意翘着屁股卖弄肉穴里新鲜的精液，还挑衅般的去舔了艾因空虚无助的后穴。之后若是艾因表现不够好或是格卢西尔特心情不好，便会被挂在墙上作为摆件。

所幸今天格卢西尔特没有惩罚他的意思，坐在了沙发椅上，对着艾因张开了腿。艾因爬过去，用牙齿解开他的皮带扣。他们之间早已越过了需要言语交流的程度，一个动作，一个眼神，艾因泽恩就可以明白主人的心意。

他已经跟随这个男人二十年了。

他们自己都记不清是什么时候开始变成这一步的，或许他们记得，但是不愿意去想。划分的太清楚对他们没有好处，混乱的纠葛才是彼此关系的舒适圈。原本他们大概会一直保持着主人和得力近侍的关系，直到艾因兄长的到来。

那种岌岌可危的关系就像大雪沉沉压迫的树枝，来到了崩溃的边缘。用过量蜜糖麻痹的味觉也不再受蒙骗，他们手握着匕首，不得不正视缠绕彼此的乱麻，站在两边，看看怎么理清或是割断它们。

格卢西尔特那样自私任性的男人是不可能作出决定的。艾因泽恩确信这一点，当他被那个愤怒的男人扼住喉咙质问时，他突然恐惧了，也明白了。格卢西尔特想要的是忠诚的奴仆，不是他的爱。如果他说出口，毫无疑问那个冷酷的男人会挥动匕首斩断他们之间的一切。那样子的后果艾因泽恩没有勇气承担，自从被这个男人买下的那一天，他发誓会为这个人而活，其他人都不重要。如果再一次失去栖身之地，他会彻底崩溃。即使这个男人允许他生下他们的孩子，也无法抚平他的不安与慌乱。

于是他来替愤怒且迷茫的格卢西尔特做决定，他是最忠实的狗，会帮助主人解决一切烦恼，从一而终。他将匕首塞进格卢西尔特手里，恳请他去除自己的四肢，把他变成只能靠主人肉棒活下去的物件，只要不斩断那扭曲的关系。

这是格卢西尔特想要的，保留混乱的舒适圈，保证无懈可击的忠诚。艾因泽恩是最合他心意的狗，无论何时都能找到能让他高兴的办法。被主人去除四肢的时候，艾因心里只有幸福，格卢西尔特是那样的重视他，不惜抛弃他一切的利用价值，也要将自己留下。那个人心里有自己的一席之地，没有比这更满足的了。

吸食到主人的鸡巴让艾因泽恩发出粗鲁的呜呜声，他一整天都在家里等主人回来，不想以前可以跟着主人一切，随时随地闻到主人的味道，要是发情了还可以随时得到奖励。但是现在他一整天，甚至好长时间都不能见到主人。有时格卢西尔特回来很疲惫，甚至懒得理会艾因，他只能委屈的缩在角落，用力嗅着屋子里主人的气息寻求心理安慰。他现在失去了手脚，甚至不能自慰。不要说精液，就算格卢西尔特尿在他嘴里，他也能甘之如饴。在别人看来这只是一堆畸形的淫肉在胯下蠕动，扭曲的性爱散发出可悲的味道。

艾因闻到了烟味，在他们这样的关系开始没多久以后，格卢西尔特似乎就重新开始抽烟了。他现在作为狗以下的便器自然没有资格对此说三道四，他只能把对主人身体的担忧压在心里，然后卖力的吸吮美味的精液。他的口腔黏膜用最丑陋淫贱的姿态，无所不用其极的去贴合嘴里的鸡巴，本质上这张嘴的下限已经跌破了妓女的阴道，如果说还有哪个洞比这玩意更低贱那只有他屁股上那个肉洞了。

把精液饮下的时候他喝的太急，现在开始打嗝，每一次都从嘴里散发出浓浓的精液味，格卢西尔特把烟头碾在他的屁股上，艾因脸上露出淫乱的痴狂神情，整个人一边把乳汁甩的到处都是，一边抽搐着扭动。他喜欢被虐待，尤其是被格卢西尔特用烟头烫身上的任何地方。烫伤落在他完好的皮肤或是覆盖了旧伤，后来转移阵地烫在艾因的鸡巴上，他翻着白眼失禁了，像狗一样大张嘴吐着舌头，然后尿液不受控制的漏个不停。被烟头烫让他回想起刚刚成为这个人的所有物的时候，格卢西尔特就是这样教育他，为他去除其他人的印记，烙下他的证明。这一行为无时不刻的在提醒他，他是格卢西尔特的所有物，这就让他很容易在这一行为中丑态毕露。“请更用力的对待我……求求您……”他情不自禁的浪叫起来，脸上挨了一巴掌，“谁允许你说话了？”艾因立刻明白他做错了，于是发出了野兽一般的叫唤，只要是对方的意愿，他可以舍弃人类的语言。

艾因的表现让格卢西尔特心情变得愉快，他温柔的抚摸了那浮肿起来糊满精液的肮脏脸颊，这让艾因的失禁进一步加剧了。他想要奖励，想要这个人的鸡巴，想要被射出一个孕妇的大肚子，不管能不能生都不重要，是这个人的精液就好。

“好孩子，你做得很好。”格卢西尔特察觉到了艾因的急不可耐，安抚似的用手指插了插后穴，艾因发出了宠物被主人抚摸时舒服的咕噜声。

“不着急，今天我们玩个游戏吧。”

听到游戏，艾因很兴奋，不知道是让他一边汪汪叫追逐主人肉棒的游戏，还是爬动着去把主人皮带叼回来的飞盘游戏？其实他更喜欢后者，因为主人会一时兴起用皮带狠狠抽打他骚贱的屁股和奶子，他很喜欢被这个男人用疼痛和性爱虐待。

“散个步吧，我可爱的艾因。”

艾因的乳汁心花怒放的从肿大的奶头里飚了出来，如果可以的话连乳头肉的形状都要变成爱心的形状了。他最喜欢的活动就是散步，因为主人和他散步的时候意味着心情很好。这个时候的格卢西尔特温柔又耐心，会时不时爱抚他，不吝啬的和他做爱，甚至满足他的一些撒娇。而且这是他陪伴艾因时间最长的活动。他殷勤的爬过去，把乳汁蹭的到处都是，用嘴拉着抽屉把手，叼来了牵引绳，用爱心眼热切的望着格卢西尔特。格卢西尔特摸了摸他，接过了牵引绳。

这次格卢西尔特空前的耐心和纵容艾因泽恩，他会等待他用残破不堪的身体慢慢跟上自己，满足艾因所有的欲望。他抽打那个发骚的肉体，用钢笔尖玩弄他的尿道。他们在屋子的不同地方做了好几次，像野兽一样抛弃人的理智交媾。直到艾因彻底成为一个储存精液的肉袋子，他在地上每次蠕动都会挤出精液，一脚踩上他的肚皮时，艾因就会发出母猪一般令人难以置信的声音，快乐的抽搐着把反上喉头的精液呕吐出来，就像一只负荷到极限被人一脚踩爆的避孕套。格卢西尔特其实也有一段时间没有认真感受过艾因的肉体了，他发现那些精壮的肌肉已经全部消失了，变成散发着雌性气息的软肉，或许是生产过的原因，乳晕扩大了不少。这些都明白的告诉他已经再也没有什么万能方便的仆从，只剩下靠性爱施舍活下去的肉便器。而即使沦为变态的受虐狂便器，他终究是活物，随着岁月流逝，他们将会再一次迎来不得不解除混乱关系的局面。

他们最终来到了格卢西尔特的房间，又性交了好几次，艾因的后穴肆无忌惮到了不可收拾的地步，他一边夹着主人的肉棒一边在性高潮中发出不堪入耳的狗叫声，甚至想把主人的阴囊也吸进肚子里，让身体永远满溢着精子。他真想成为主人身上的挂件，作为一只鸡巴套子永远挂在主人的阴茎上。格卢西尔特把那肥大的乳头含在嘴里吸吮，整张脸埋在因涂满奶水而闪闪发亮的乳房里。好久没有被主人吸奶了，艾因用温柔的目光注视着对方的头顶，爱意让他的母乳分泌量到达了顶峰。一种带有母性光辉的神情不可思议的与他因为高潮扭曲的面庞结合在一起，让他一边流口水一边呻吟的滑稽姿态显得不那么难看了。

在一轮交配结束后，格卢西尔特抱着艾因走向桌子，艾因发现那里放了一个精美的置物架，摆放着一把镶嵌了宝石的匕首。

“你听说过心脏之刃的传说吗？当然，世上没有真正能使人复活的东西，之前炼金术行会的人也把心脏之刃销毁了。”格卢西尔特注视着刀柄上的宝石，“但是炼金行会的人得到的是缺失了宝石的心脏之刃……所以被刀刺中的人不会变成僵尸，只是肉体不会腐坏。之前，一名乌尔达哈的黑市商人找到了那个缺失的宝石。”

话说到这里，世界上最了解格卢西尔特心意的他怎么会不明白呢？但艾因很高兴，这意味着变成废物的他也不会被抛弃，格卢西尔特愿意永远保留着他们的关系。

于是他动了动，示意格卢西尔特把他放到桌上。他衔起那把匕首，用母亲一样温柔的目光看着格卢西尔特。这确实是和母亲别无二致温柔慈爱又包容的眼神，他其实在生孩子之前就不知不觉会用这种眼神看着对他提出各种要求的格卢西尔特，只是两人从未发觉。

而在这一刻，格卢西尔特头一次觉得感受到了某种奇妙的情感。他接过那柄匕首，用刀刃轻轻划着艾因胸口的皮肤，“我不后悔买下你，这是我这一生最划算的买卖。我会把你可爱的心脏挖出来吃掉的，就像那一天一样。”

艾因听到意外的话语愣了愣。他想起了那个时候，格卢西尔特给了他体面的衣服，布置了优雅的晚餐。这个高傲的男人亲自下厨，做了一份从海洋都市的名餐厅学来的精致牛排。他耐心的教导他餐桌礼仪，然后说，你要为了我，以一个体面的姿态活着。

从此以后再也没有什么食物抵得上那份牛排，再也没有什么人比得上格卢西尔特。即使他已经为了这个男人变成不堪的姿态，但艾因泽恩坚信只要是在他身边，没有什么是不体面的。现在他要他的心脏……艾因露出了然于胸的微笑，看着匕首没入胸膛的血肉。

最后格卢西尔特还是选择他，陪伴这个男人到最后的人是他。他会保持这个笑容，坐在这个男人对面看着他食用与牛排做法一致的心脏，从肉便器在变成家具摆设，永远成为这个房间里的一部分，陪伴这个人入夜。最重要的是，格卢西尔特终于察觉并愿意接受他的爱意，艾因泽恩的爱将于格卢西尔特融为一体，永远存活于他的血肉之中。


End file.
